


Kryptonite

by Think_Im_Sick



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types, Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: F/F, Minor Character Death, Superman AU, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:14:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6436921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Think_Im_Sick/pseuds/Think_Im_Sick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten months after the disastrous Vordenburg incident Superwoman has disappeared, forced into hiding by the media, who instead of celebrating her as a hero now look at her as a villain. While the majority of the world debate over the realities and logic of this decision, The Silas Planet journalist Laura Hollis can’t let the hero go, a desire that is based on more personal reasons than anyone could understand. Armed with her trusty leather notebook she is determined to find Superwoman and bring her home, but trouble might just find her first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kryptonite

**Author's Note:**

> The following is a reimaging of Superman. It is very very loosely based on the new movie (Batman vs Superman) in that there is one scene that I have sort of borrowed from the movie and embellished it quite a lot, sorry not sorry, but that’s it. 
> 
> Huge thanks to Ao3/tumblr user BADAAX for proofing for me.

  _If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman…_

The room was dark; a single dim lamp in the corner provided the only light to the single occupant. The woman sat hunched at her desk huddled over newspapers and strewn articles. The wall in front of her was completely covered in the cut out pages; headlines peppered a huge map that was decorated with crisscrossing red lines and marker pen. The woman sighed again, her right hand blindly reaching for the grubby tumbler she was drinking a soft amber liquid from. She grimaced when the bitter drink hit the back of her throat, but there was no other reaction than that. Her tired brown eyes where rapidly scanning the words she’d read so many times before.

_Superwoman, fact or fiction?_

_Superwoman saves 62 lives._

_Alien invasion; who is Superwoman?_

_Superwoman saves the day as Downtown Silas Alien attack leaves hundreds dead._

_Superhero or Super Fraud?_

_Superwoman a public menace._

_Altercation with crime lord Vordenburg see’s thousands murdered, Superwoman to blame._

_A public plea; Superwoman go home._

_Has the Alien known as Superwoman finally gone?_

_Hundreds dead in terrorist attack, could Superwoman have prevented this?_

She slammed the last article down and finished her drink off in a single breath. The media where such fickle creatures. They couldn’t get enough of Superwoman when she’d first appeared with a swish of her red cape. But now? Now she was gone and the world was slowly realising their mistake at using her as a scapegoat they had the audacity to beg for her to come back. But nearly a year after she’d last been seen it didn’t look likely that that was going to happen.

The woman pulled out a well-worn leather notebook with the initials CK on the front and loaded up a new page on her laptop. World news sources flashed up and she selected one about a man being saved from a bush fire in Australia. Four tiresome hours later after scrolling through pages and pages of news articles she had written down a few possible sources in her book. She glanced out the  window, heart sinking a little at the sight of the first rays of sunrise creeping over the horizon. She sighed heavily and closed down her laptop, she would attempt to get a few hours sleep before dealing with this.

 *****  

 “I’ve found another one,” A far too chirpy voice for this time of the morning spoke quickly to a tall red head who was signing off reports behind a messy wooden desk. The red head sighed and dropped her pen with a groan.

“Not this again Laura, you said you weren’t going to look anymore,” The red head’s voice was rife with understanding but she looked almost concerned at Laura who didn’t even bother looking abashed.

“Actually what I said was that I wasn’t going to look in my work hours anymore, I never said anything about not looking at home Danny,” Laura replied in that same way over eager voice. Danny Lawrence was as patient as the next person but even she was at the very edge.

“Where is it this time?” Danny asked with a voice that just oozed all suffering, Laura’s carefully hidden tense face relaxed in a grin.

“A man in Bangladesh claims that a woman ‘pulled him and his son from his car after he’d driven into a river’ and another report from the same region said that ‘A woman dressed in blue walked into a burning building and came back out carrying a baby with not even a mark on her.’ It’s gotta be her.” Laura finished with an excited flurry, Danny’s eyes caught the CK on the corner of Laura’s leather notebook as she closed it and put it behind her back.

“You said that about Sweden, Cairo and Ireland. When are you going to stop chasing a ghost Hollis?” Danny sighed and stood up to her full height towering well over Laura and just about everyone else in the office.

“We’re reporters Danny, we can’t just give up. The Silas Planet was the first ones to believe in Superwoman, we owe it to her to find her and let her know that the world doesn’t hate her.” Laura’s big brown eyes looked more withdrawn and tired than Danny remembered.

“Look Laura, I know how tough things have been for you these last few months, ever since C-“

“Don’t.” Laura cut across her sharply; Danny’s despondent sigh and sympathetic look made Laura want to be sick.

“Ever since-“

“I mean it Danny, don’t, I’m fine.” Laura insisted once more.

“Ever since _Carmilla_ left you’ve been bordering on obsessed. I know you hate feeling helpless Laura, but finding Superwoman isn’t going to bring Carmilla back, you must know this.” Danny peered down at Laura who refused to look back. The smaller girls cheeks had paled and Danny almost regretted saying anything.

“This has nothing to do with Carmilla,” Laura managed to get out through gritted teeth. Why did that sound like a lie Danny wondered wordlessly. “This is about doing what’s right. About fixing a wrong that we committed. Please Danny, give me this one more try and if I find nothing-“ Laura paused and bit her lip.

“If you find nothing you agree to give up on this pointless search and come back to work for me full time.” Danny finished for her and it was Laura’s turn to sigh.

“Okay,” Laura muttered in acceptance and Danny smiled softly, putting a large hand on Laura’s shoulder.

“It’s going to get easier, trust me.” Danny said and Laura could only twitch her lips in what she hoped was a passable smile, it wasn’t. Danny watched her go, leather book always in hand, with sad eyes. Ten months ago Laura had been her best reporter, always eager for a story and determined to get the truth no matter the cost. Until the cost came in the form of Carmilla Karnstein her fiancé who upped and left one day with not even a goodbye.

*****

The country road they were on was filled with more potholes than actual smooth tarmac. By the time they arrived at the remote village they were visiting Laura was hot, sweaty, tired and more than a little travel sick. She sucked in some huge breaths when she exited the beat up land cruiser and stretched out her aching limbs. Her job had taken her all over the world but she never really got used to hot humid weather. Bangladesh in the heart of August was a recipe for some very bad hair. She swiped a hand over her face ignoring how wet it was and followed after her guide. A rather rotund man who spoke very good English and even better Bengali.

“Miss Hollis, this is Nazir Azam,” Akash, her guide, said pointing to a grinning man who was missing quite a few teeth. He was standing in front of a shabby looking stone house with a small boy tucked against his side.

Laura approached the three with a small smile on her own face as she pulled out her leather notebook. She managed to find an empty page and pulled out a pen.

“Hi Mr Azam, I’m a reporter from the Silas Planet,” She began as Akash began to translate for her. “I wanted to ask you a few questions about the incident a few days ago.” She paused long enough for Akash to catch up and she waited until Nazir nodded happily. “Okay, can you tell me exactly what happened?”

Nazir began to speak looking at Akash who was nodding along in acknowledgement. When Nazir finished speaking Akash turned to Laura and told her what he’d said.

“We were driving home from the market, it was late and I could feel myself drifting off at the wheel. Next thing I knew, my car was in the river and me and my son where on the bank, wet but alive. A woman stood by our sides asking if we were okay, and then the police came and she disappeared into the crowd.”

“Is that it? You didn’t actually see her save you?” Laura frowned deeply whilst her pen scribbled furiously over the pages. Akash and Nazir traded words for a few moments again.

“No, she was just asking us if we were okay,” Akash repeated for Nazir as Laura sighed and tried not to let the disappointment show.

“What did she look like? Where her clothes wet? Did she say anything else?” Laura asked Nazir almost desperately, Akash’s deep voice helped ground her.

“Dark hair maybe? I didn’t really see her properly. I don’t think her clothes were wet and she just kept asking if we were okay.” Akash replied and Laura closed her book, another complete and utter dead end. She had no idea how Nazir and his son managed to make it out of the car but it certainly wasn’t Superwoman who saved them.

“Thank you for you time Mr Azam, you’ve been extremely helpful,” Laura lied easily as Akash spoke for her. Nazir grinned and shook his head cheerfully as Laura turned and headed back for the car. One more stop and she hoped with all of her heart it was more fruitful than this one.

*****

 The building was a wreck. An old apartment block that had once housed several more families than it really should. She could still smell the smoke and burning wood in the air. Even though the building had finally stopped burning, it would take months if not years before the people who had lived there would be able to call it home once more.

Akash led her down a side street in the busy little town about twenty miles from Nazir’s village. Akash had explained to her that many of the families from the building where now living with relatives in an already overcrowded population, but the family she was after where still relatively local.

The house he led her too was bigger than she was expecting, but the stonewalls where cracked and faded and the blue painted window ledges where pale and washed out. Akash was greeted at the door by yet another smiling woman who told him she was the mother of the baby who’d been saved from the fire. They invited Laura into the house. It was stuffy inside; the only form of air conditioning came from a single fan in the corner that was blowing stale lukewarm air at them. Laura wiped her brow and pulled out her book.

The inside of the house was much like the outside, out-dated and tired looking. A few young children peered curiously up at her from where the little girls where peeling beans on the floor and the boys played with toys in-between them. Laura smiled at them and they giggled back bashfully hiding their faces.

“Thank you for having us,” Laura told the woman politely as Akash translated for her again, the woman nodded and smiled. “I’m sorry about your home, but I was wondering if you could tell me what happened, tell me about the woman who saved your baby.” The woman glanced between her and Akash before she began to speak so rapidly Akash had to cut in a couple of times to, Laura presumed, slow her down.

“It was just a normal night, my husband was working late at the factory and it was just me and the children. When the smoke started filling the room there was just chaos. We could hear screaming and yelling from outside and I grabbed the children and told them to run. I had to carry my two youngest down the stairs leaving the baby. The fire was everywhere, all over the walls and the smoke made it hard to see. By the time we got outside the flames were so bad that I couldn’t get back in. I remember screaming for someone to save my baby. Next thing I know, a woman is walking out of the flames carrying my child in arms. She gave her to me and in all the chaos I didn’t see her again.”

“Can you describe her to me? In the report it said she was dressed in blue?” Laura questioned whilst still writing as quickly as she could.

“Oh no, she wasn’t wearing blue. I couldn’t really make out what she was wearing or what she looked like. It was so dark and there was so much confusion. I can’t even be sure she was a local or not.” Akash answered for the woman and Laura’s heart plummeted. It was just like the car incident all over again. Could it have been Superwoman? It was entirely possible, but it was far more likely it was just a heroic bystander. Laura closed her book and forced a smile.

When they left with a few more thank you’s and other pointless pleasantries, Laura finally allowed herself to feel the complete and utter disappointment that had been threatening to consume her.

“Where to now Miss Hollis?” Akash asked as they made their way through the busy streets back to the car.

“The airport,” Laura replied solemnly unable to fully ignore the fact that her heart was breaking.

*****

Laura was standing in the long queue at the airport desk; she was waiting to ask for the next available flight back to Silas when her phone rang. Danny’s caller ID flashed up and with a groan she accepted the call. It must have been important if Danny was calling her here knowing the Planet would have to foot the bill for the long distance call.

“Hey Hollis, how did it go?” Danny asked almost hesitantly down the line. Laura swallowed the lump in her throat before replying.

“I’m standing in the queue for the check in’s desk, how do you think it went?” Laura replied more bitingly than she intended. The silence down the phone almost had her apologising.

“I’m sorry Laura, I know what this meant to you.” Danny said after a few moments of silence.

“It is what it is,” Laura answered cagily, “But I assume this call isn’t about that?” she prompted hoping to shift the conversation away from her.

“Ah yeah, look I know it’s a big ask but you’re still my best, I need you to take a plane to Somalia.” Danny told Laura down the phone, Laura’s eyebrow rose in surprise. “An old colleague of mine, Mel Callis, has just contacted me. She claims she has managed to get an audience with Theo Straka, Somalia’s most notorious and dangerous pirate.” Danny said and Laura took a moment to let it sink in.

Mel Callis was a world-renowned photographer, how she managed to get an audience with Straka was beyond Laura but this really was an incredible opportunity.

“I haven’t heard from Mel since my Summer days, but she asked me to send her my best reporter, I think something like this is exactly what you need Laura to help you get back into it. Will you do it?” Danny asked sounding worried and concerned that Laura would say no. The Laura Hollis from ten months ago would have completely jumped at this amazing chance, now all she wanted to do was go home and finish that bottle of whiskey she knew she had in her apartment.

“Sure Danny,” Laura replied with as eagerly as she could, “I’ll do it.” Danny’s breath of relief was audible.

“Thank you Laura, I’ll send you to details by email. Good luck and keep me posted.” Danny hung up the call and Laura stared at the black device in her hand. Could she really do this? Could she really just abandon her search?

*****

“You’re shorter than I was expecting,” A tall woman with tight burn curly locks spat out as she stalked towards Laura who had barely taken three feet off the plane.

“Mel Callis I presume?” Laura asked instead of saying the actual retort she wanted to and presented her hand. Mel eyed it with a narrow gaze before ignoring it completely and grabbing Laura’s suitcase instead.

“Skip the pleasantries Hollis, we have a long drive ahead.” Mel said as she stalked away leaving Laura to recover from the verbal whiplash and catch up.

“So Straka, how did you manage that?” Laura asked after an hour of awkward silence in Mel’s shiny new Jeep.

“Took a while, gotta say even I was impressed by my dogged attitude.” Mel answered pompously causing Laura to roll her eyes. So far her opinion of the photographer wasn’t great.

“What does he want to talk about? Just to tell his story or what?” Laura tried again after the silence had become oppressive once more.

“He wants to brag I expect. He found something on his last run out, something that the whole world will be very interested in.” Mel replied before turning down yet another dusty track heading towards a group of buildings in the distant. Remote didn’t even begin to describe this location.

“What did he find?” Laura asked through gritted teeth cursing Mel and the fact that conversation with the woman was like drawing blood from stone. Mel glanced at her and then paused for dramatic effect.

“Kryptonite.”

If Laura had been driving she probably would have swerved the car so violently they’d have ended up in the ditch. That was a word she had not heard in ten months, not since that day she lost everything.

“You’re serious? You didn’t feel the need to tell me this sooner?” Laura demanded whilst surreptitiously wiping her sweating palms on her combats and wondering just how out of her depth she actually was.

“Need to know Hollis,” Mel responded with an irritating shrug before approaching the gate of the compound. “Just follow my lead when we get in here, alright?”

The men let her in without saying a word. Laura was struck cold by the obvious mercenary presence. They filtered about the others, wearing all black and supporting heavy rifles. The pirates where a mismatch of assorted colours and beat up AK47’s, Laura wondered briefly how Straka could afford something like this.

“I’m Mel Callis, this is Laura Hollis from the Silas Planet,” Mel’s words where strong and more confident than Laura could ever hope to match. Standing outside with the sun beating down on her neck, and the terrible feeling in her stomach Laura wondered once more how she managed to get herself into these situations.

“Straka will speak to her, not you,” The man roughly grabbing Mel’s bag spoke in a heavy Russian accent. He was one of the soldiers for hire, not the pirates Laura noted.

“No way douche canoe that was not the arrangement!” Mel spat back but a gun in the face quickly shut her up.

“Straka will speak to her, not you,” The man repeated before Laura felt someone clumsily grab her arm and unceremoniously drag her towards a shaded area. She could see Theo Straka now. He was sitting casually on a carpeted floor eating some grapes; it could not have been more staged if they’d tried. Laura shrugged the grip off and pulled out her leather notebook as she took a seat in front of Straka.

“Miss Hollis, I’ve heard a lot about you, I was hoping you would come.” Theo said with an accent Laura couldn’t quite place. He didn’t exactly look Somalian his complexion was too light.

“Thank you for letting me,” Laura replied with mutely hoping to build a rapport that wouldn’t lead to her untimely death. Out of the corner of her eye she could see the men going through Mel’s camera bag.

“You of all people will understand the significance of my find. Kryptonite is, after all, the only thing that can stop Superwoman, I want you to tell the world that I’m open to offers.” Theo picked some dirt from his nails before looking at Laura.

“You want to sell it?” Laura asked incredulously, this meeting was nothing more than an advertisement. “Couldn’t you just place a craigslist ad?” Laura shot back sarcastically causing Theo to laugh rather loudly.

“I could yes, but what better way than through the words of Superwoman’s biggest fan.” Theo stated calmly, but Laura didn’t miss the cruel undertone. This was all a game to him.

“Hey! That was expensive!” Mel’s loud voice drew Laura’s attention. She turned her head to see the Russian who’d greeted them stamping on Mel’s camera and breaking the lens in two. He bent down and picked up a tiny flashing device that had been hidden inside of it. Laura’s eyes widened just before all hell broke loose.

“CIA,” The Russian spat before forty guns had been drawn on her and Mel. An arm grabbed Laura roughly from behind and she let out a small squeak of fearful surprise. Mel was dragged before Theo who had finally stood up and was grinning menacingly down at her.

“Ah Callis, you thought I wouldn’t know your torrid little secret?” Theo asked as he pulled out a handgun from his belt.

“I won’t tell you anything.” Mel spat at Theo, who grinned again.

“No I didn’t think you would.” The bang of the gun rattled Laura’s head and made her ears ring. She didn’t even hear her scream of surprise over the sound of Mel’s lifeless body hitting the dirt.

“I didn’t know she was CIA!” Laura managed to yell out as she was dragged to her feet. “Please I didn’t know.”

“We’ll see about that.” Theo laughed as Laura was pulled into the dark.

*****

A heavy thud rang out and a small feminine whimper followed it.

“Please,” Laura whispered through bloody teeth. Her face was a mass of congealed blood and bruises. Her left eye was so swollen she couldn’t see out of it and her shirt had been ripped open leaving her midriff exposed apart from her black bra. Bruises lined her toned stomach as she heaved for breath. “I’m not CIA,” she repeated for what felt like the millionth time.

“Oh I know,” Theo said watching as one of his own men wiped Laura’s blood from his hand. “I told you miss Hollis, I’m a fan. I’d know if you were CIA, no I’m interested in something else.”

“W-what?” Laura struggled to get out. She swallowed thickly tasting nothing but blood.

“Superwoman. Where is she?” Theo demanded grabbing a small hunting knife from his belt and putting it to Laura’s cheek. She laughed. “Is that amusing to you?”

“I have,” Laura huffed in pain, “N-no idea, where she i-is.” The scream she let out when Theo slammed the knife down into the back of her outstretched hand was agonising. She tried to control her breathing as best she could, but the burning in her hand spread the whole way up her arm and she couldn’t think of anything else but the knife cutting through her flesh.

“I think you do, now tell me!” Theo yelled into her face, flecks of spit hitting her bloody cheeks. She was spared from answering when the sounds of men yelling and gunfire from above them hit her ears. Theo stared around wildly. He yelled something in Somalian to the two others in the room and they quickly left with their guns raised.

The gunfire continued and Theo grabbed the knife and yanked it out of Laura’s hand. She screamed again and her whole world tipped on its axis as she tried not to pass out. Suddenly the gunfire stopped and the silence that descended was overwhelming.

Theo wrenched her to her feet and held the bloody knife to her cheek smearing Laura’s blood on her. The minutes ticked by as the sound of nothing became oppressive in her ears. Then the ceiling shattered in the room in front of them and a spectre bathed in blue and red dropped through the hole. As they stood, the dust swirled around them and Laura felt her breath hitch in her throat.

When Superwoman’s eyes flicked up to hers she had never seen her look so dark and terrifying before. A deep frown marred Superwoman’s face and her brown eyes screamed vengeance.

She took a step forward and Theo took a frantic one back. Laura let out an involuntary whimper as the knife on her cheek tightened biting into the bruised skin. Laura’s hands attempted to tug Theo’s arm away from her neck but it was pointless.

“You have something that belongs to me,” Superwoman said breaking the silence. Her voice was deep, low, forbidding. Laura knew she wasn’t the only one who felt it, Theo’s arm tightened around her throat and she fought to keep her breathing even.

“The rock? You can have the Kryptonite,” Theo blabbered still walking him and Laura backwards towards the wall.

Superwoman’s eyes narrowed and her head tilted as if she was surveying something mildly interesting.

“I’m not talking about the Kryptonite,” She took a step forward and Laura gasped when Theo’s arm constricted to the point of strangulation. “It’s something far more precious.” Laura fought off her basic instincts and let her hands drop away from Theo’s arm. And then Superwoman moved.

Laura felt the wind hit her face as she was dropped suddenly and she tumbled to the floor. Rocks and debris rained down upon her and she let out a half yell as she quickly threw her bloody hands over her head.

The wall behind her and the next three walls after that where completely demolished, the sunlight shone in so bright she could barely see. Clutching her bleeding hand to her chest, she stumbled to her feet and through the wreckage to the outside. When she finally emerged tripping over the rubble she raised her undamaged hand to shakily cover her mouth.

All of Theo’s men had been murdered and the mercenary group had taken off, presumably with the Kryptonite. But that’s not what caused her to look on in horror. There standing in the middle of the compound was Superwoman. Her eyes shinning fire red as she prepared to kill a barely conscious Theo. Laura couldn’t help herself she staggered forward and let out a single yell.

“Carm!”

Superwoman paused immediately, dropping Theo and turning her soulful eyes to Laura. The ire dropped away at once, and what had been blinding crimson heat was now mournful chocolate brown. Laura took another shaky step but Superwoman met her half way. Her strong arms wrapping around Laura so securely it took her breath away.

“Carm,” Laura breathed against the woman holding her before she felt her stomach jerk away and the ground below her disappear. She knew they were flying, and normally she loved watching the world below her go by but instead she only pulled her head back far enough to look up at Superwoman’s carefully emotionless face. Laura tucked herself back under her chin and allowed the feeling of safety to lure her tired and aching body to sleep.

*****

Laura’s head pounded when she finally opened her eyes. She didn’t recognise where she was so closed them again. She just lay perfectly still attempting to piece together what had happened. She remembered the compound, Mel being CIA, Theo’s interrogation techniques, which certainly explained the throbbing in her hand but then-

Her eyes snapped open and she struggled to sit up. The whole world span and she almost passed out again but she shook it off.

“You shouldn’t be moving.” A voice in the corner immediately drew her attention and her heart skipped a beat and her breath caught in her throat. Carmilla Karnstein looked exhausted, broken, a shadow of the woman she’d fallen in love with. Laura could see her suit tossed carelessly over a wooden table behind her. After all those months searching for her, Superwoman had found her instead.

Carmilla stood and made her way towards the bed, her footsteps slow and deliberate. Laura didn’t care about what stupid reservations Carmilla obviously had; she could more than easily guess what was going through Carmilla’s mind. Laura struggled to her feet and met Carmilla halfway, her arms wrapping around her neck and drawing her close.

Carmilla let out a surprised exhale of air and Laura laughed wetly against her neck. Carmilla always said Laura was the only one who could ever surprise her.

“I’ve been looking for you everywhere,” Laura whispered, relief flooded through her when Carmilla held her back just as strongly but as always ever so carefully.

“I know creampuff,” Carmilla muttered back and Laura pulled back to look at her in surprise. “You where always just a few steps behind me.” Laura laughed again, a small tear ran down her cheek and Carmilla quickly wiped it away. All those stories she’d chased and dismissed really had been Superwoman all along.

“You should have just let me catch you,” Laura replied with in an embarrassingly shaky voice. Carmilla sighed and attempted to pull away, but Laura wouldn’t let her go.

“You know I couldn’t do that Laura, you know why I left.” Carmilla sighed and manoeuvred so that her and Laura where sitting awkwardly on the bed facing each other. Laura let Carmilla draw away from her, but only so that their knees where brushing and Laura’s bandaged hand was held securely in Carmilla’s.

“You didn’t even say anything. You just left, we were supposed to do this together and you just left.” Laura bit her lip to stifle the sob that wanted to break its way out. Carmilla was here now; she didn’t need to feel like this anymore.

“I couldn’t do it Laura, you know that. After the incident with Vordenburg and the Kryptonite, and all those people who died-“ It was Carmilla’s turn to break off mid sentence. Laura used her bandaged hand to turn Carmilla’s face back to her.

“That wasn’t your fault, you have to know that.” Laura breathed out, her fingers sweeping Carmilla’s thick brunette hair off of her face.

“Then why does it feel like it was? I failed. I failed so many people and I- I can’t do it. I don’t know how to be Superwoman and Carmilla Karnstein, even after all this time, you deserve so much better-“

“Then don’t try to be one or the other. Just be you. The woman I fell in love with, the woman who saves lives, the woman who leaves her clothes everywhere, the woman who brings hope wherever she goes and steals all my chocolate.” Laura scooted closer so that she was practically in Carmilla’s lap. “The world needs Superwoman, but _I_ need Carmilla Karnstein.” Carmilla’s eyes were red and her cheeks were puffy but she had never looked more beautiful to Laura. And when they kissed it felt like everything was like it was supposed to be.

Carmilla cupped Laura’s bruised cheeks with a tenderness that made Laura’s heart ache. Their lips met with a desperation that came from months of vulnerable loneliness and heartbreak. When Carmilla eased open Laura’s mouth with her tongue, Laura willingly allowed her entry. When they finally broke apart, chests heaving in tandem, foreheads pressed together. Carmilla laughed softly and kissed gently at Laura’s cheeks.

“There’s no easy fix to this, people still hate Superwoman, they still want to blame her.” Carmilla whispered as if speaking too loudly would break the reverend silence they had created.

“Then we’ll deal with it, together,” Laura replied just as softly before kissing Carmilla again. The future was fractured, they had no idea where Theo’s Kryptonite was headed and the threat of war against Superwoman still loomed on the horizon. But somehow Laura knew, that together, they could face anything and they could win.

“I suppose this means I’ll need to ask Danny for my job back?” Carmilla asked later that night, as they lay in bed together. Laura’s head was lying on Carmilla’s naked chest.

“Yeah, but I must warn you, you’re not her favourite person right now.” Laura laughed feeling Carmilla’s fingers tease the underside of her bare breast. “Nor mine for that matter,” Carmilla’s fingers tensed in apprehension. Laura twisted her head to look up at Carmilla a warm smile fluttering on to her face. “You just left without a word, but worse than that, you left a huge clump of your hair in the shower drain.” Carmilla’s laugh was warm and carefree as she pulled Laura up effortlessly against her.

“I love you,” Carmilla murmured into Laura’s kiss. “Will you still marry me?”

“Always,” Laura managed in reply before Carmilla's hand slid downwards across Laura's bruised stomach to the apex of her thighs. Laura's breath caught in her throat as she widened her hips to accommodate Carmilla's skilled fingers. As Carmilla brought her higher than she thought possible the only thought she had was that this was what she had been searching for, not her hero, but home.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
